


Photograph

by emn2020



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emn2020/pseuds/emn2020
Summary: Clay says goodbye to Emma
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser
Kudos: 18





	Photograph

“I love you Emma forever and always. I will do whatever it takes to come back to you. Remember that please.” Clay whispered into her ear as he pulled himself away to join the rest of the team on the C-17. Laying down in his military-issued hammock that hangs against the inside wall of the carrier. Scanning the area around him to make sure that he was alone, he took out a photo of the woman that he considers his life and his future. Softly rubbing his thumb over the picture that never leaves his possession he mutters ‘forever and always.’ “Clay” shouted by the young brunette behind him compelled him to turn around and look toward the sweet sound. A wide grin broke out across his face when she started to walk faster all almost to a jog. Not wanting to say goodbye to him for the short mission that the higher-ups in the navy ordered his team to go on. Her arms wrap around his neck pulling him into her warm loving embrace. Burying his face in the crevice of her neck breathing in her scent. She always smells of the jasmine body wash that uses and honeysuckle lotion that keeps her skin soft and smooth. “I know baby I don’t want to leave right now but I have to I ain’t got no choice,” Clay said more to convince himself that he has to leave than for Emma. “Just hold me for one more minutes please, I need you” The slight movement of his head gives Emma the only acknowledgment that he had to hear her. The loud humming of the aircraft’s engines warns them that time is running out for this goodbye. The yells of his team are being drowned out by the hum. ‘Hurry up Clay we don’t got all day here let’s go.’ “Emma I will call you as soon as I can. This spin-up should not take long I will be back before you even notice that I am gone” he mummers to her as he starts to pull away. Looking down into Emma’s soft hazel eyes filled with tears that she is forcing to back. His eyes roam the rest of her beautiful face down to the soft rosy pigmented lips. Wanting to hold on to the moment he etches it into his mind to hold him over till he can see her again. Balancing up on her tiptoes, Emma pulls Clay’s head back down towards her making Clay’s lips connect with her own. The tugging motion on his lower leg and the words spoken by his best friend “come on BamBam time to get to work so you can get back to Pebbles.” Startles him out of his slumber. He realizes that sometime after take off that he must have drifted off to sleep. God, he wishes that Sonny would come up with better nicknames. Looking down on his lap Emma’s smiling face stares back at him from the photograph. Picking it up and placing it back into his left breast pocket of his uniform by his heart that beats for her.


End file.
